


Run Marco run

by Darkfootballfics



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Death, Guns, Homophobia, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfootballfics/pseuds/Darkfootballfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He said he's going to make you pay, for what you've done, he's got a gun.  Marco run"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Marco run

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway I was watching Glee and somehow I was inspired to write this. I'm sure Mr Götze it's a lovely person in real life, so i'm very sorry for that. ;)

Mario giggled and laid his head on Marco's lap, looking up at his boyfriend. The two of them haven't been together long. Mario had only just turned fifteen in June while Marco is eighteen. Everyone told Mario, he's too young to know what love is.

Marco leaned and pressed his lips against Mario's this is their first kiss, Mario's whole life exploded. This is everything he always wanted, that's until Fabian walked into Mario's bedroom.

"I'm telling dad." Fabian called and left the room. Mario pulled his knees up towards his chest and started to cry. Marco didn't know what to do and wrapped an arm around Mario's shoulders, only to have it shrugged it away.

"You better go Marco." Mario said sobbing, pushing Marco away. He didn't mean to hurt him.

"I want to be here for you Mario, we can explain to him together, that we are in love." Marco kissed Mario again, but this time wasn't hearts and fireworks. At least not for Mario.

"You don't understand." Mario said quietly, that it was all most a whisper. "It will make things worse."

After a lot of persuading, Marco finally left. Leaving Mario to face his dad by himself, something he's not looking forward to.

"Where is he, I'll fucking kill him." Mario's dad growled and stormed into Mario's bedroom, breaking the picture of them on the nightstand. "You know how I feel about faggots."

"Daddy please don't." Mario cried out, watching his whole bedroom being torn to pieces. The glass from the frame, shattered all over the carpet.

"He's turned you into a cock sucker Mario, no son of mine will be a cock sucker." Mario gasped, something hard hitting him in the face, so hard that it's sure to leave a bruise.

"It wasn't his fault, he means so much to me."

Mario's farther grabbed him roughly by the shirt and forced him to look his farther in his eye. "He means more to you than your family?"

"Daddy please don't, we're going to get married, just you wait and see."

"What do you know Mario? You are just a child." With that he left the room, leaving Mario broken and crying.

***

Marco bolted up right in bed, sweat pouring from his face. Every night, Marco has the same old dream, so bad that most nights he hates to close his eyes. He just can't erase the memory, the sound of Mario's cry.  

That night after Marco had gone home, it had to wait a while for Marco to call him, but once Mario finally his whole voice, wrecked with sobs.

"Marco, don't come over." Mario hiccupped, right now all Marco wants to do is wrap his arms around him and hold him close. "My dad and I, just had a fight and he stormed out the door.

"Is this because of me?"

Mario didn't respond to his question. "I've never seen him act this way, my god he's going crazy. He said he's going to make you pay, for what you've done, he's got a gun.  Marco run, Marco run, Marco run." And with that he hung up.

***

Mario gripped tightly onto his dad. "Daddy please stay, it wasn't his fault. He means so much to me" The sound of his heart beat is the only sound in Mario's ears. Mario's farther ignored him and continued to head out of the door, not giving shit in the world about his sobbing son. "Daddy please done, we're going to get married, just you wait and see."

***

There is nothing more than Marco regrets than ignoring Mario and going over to his house that night. He climbed in and drove like mad, until he reached Mario's place.  

No sooner had Marco pulled up, Mario ran over, with tear filled eyes and bruises on his face. Mario clung to Marco for dear life, his widening seeing his farther sneaking up behind Marco.

"Watch out." Mario yelled. "He's got a gun." Everything went too fast, Marco had no time to stop Mario from stepping out in front of him.

A loud gunshot sounded throughout the garden, Mario fell down to the ground, Marco dropped down with him and held him close. Not caring about the amount of blood on his hands. These are the last words Mario said.

"Daddy please don't, it wasn't his fault, he means so much to me. Daddy please don't we're going to get mar...ried..."

Everything went silent and Mario lay limp in his arms.  


End file.
